Deep In Your Dream
by Shana Hager
Summary: The love between these two brothers transcends all realities...and dreams. Fluffy poetry-prose.
1. Chapter 1

**Deep in Your Dream**

_**Once this idea got inside my head, I couldn't get it out until it was on paper. So, here it is, my spring break gift to you. I recommend reading this while listening to "Time" from **_**Inception.**

**Big bro! Big bro!**

Hi, little bro.

**You're cool.**

You're amazing.

**I wanna go with you.**

I want to take you along, but…

**Take me with you!**

I wish I could…

**Big bro, please let me go with you!**

I don't want you to get hurt…

**I wanna help!**

I know you can help.

**I'm not clumsy!**

No, you're not.

**I fight ghosts!**

You saved me from them twice.

**My bro is the best!**

That goes double for you.

**I don't know what's up ahead…**

I don't either.

**It's probably dangerous ahead! You may not be able to come back…**

I'll make it through, as long as I'm with you…

**Don't leave me!**

I'd die before thinking about it.

**Wait for me! Big broooo!**

I'm here, I'm here…

**Big bro, I'm a ghost hunter!**

You're a good one, too.

**Big bro…let's go!**

I'm ready.

**My bro rocks! I want to be a hero like my big bro!**

But you are a hero. To me.

**Gotta help big bro; big bro's in danger!**

I need your help. I want your help.

**Hey, nobody messes with my bro!**

You always have your eye out for me.

**Big bro…it's your choice…**

I'll stand by you.

**Luigi…will follow you…**

And I'll never desert you…

**We're all here for you bro. Always.**

Always. Forever.

**I promise.**

I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Promise**

_**This bonus chapter is in response to the reviews and favorites I have received. Based on "The Promise" by When in Rome.**_

_When you need a friend,_

**Just reach out your hand, bro…**

_Don't look to a stranger._

**I trust you, and you can trust me…**

_You know in the end_

**Even if we get in a fight…**

_I'll always be there…_

**I'm here when you need me, big bro…**

_And when you're in doubt…_

**We'll brave the storms together…**

_And when you're in danger…_

**I'll stare foes down with you…**

_Take a look all around…_

**You don't have to look very far…**

_And I'll be there…_

**Right by your side…**

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

**I promise you…**

_I know they don't sound the way I plan them to be…_

**I promise you…**

_But if you wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me…_

**I promise you…**

_I promise, I promise you I will._

**I'll never give up on you…**

_When your day is through…_

**I'll lend you and ear…**

_And so is your temper…_

**If things get rough, you can count on me…**

_You know what to do…_

**Give me a shout-out; I'll rush out on the double…**

_I'm gonna always be there…_

**And that will never change…**

_Sometimes if I shout…_

**Though I let my nerves get to me…**

_It's not what's intended…_

**I'd pull myself together if it means helping you…**

_These words just come out…_

**I can be strong; I can be bold…**

_With no gripe to bear…_

**Together, we'll never fall…**

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

**I promise you…**

_I know they don't sound the way I plan them to be…_

**I promise you…**

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me…_

**I promise you…**

_I promise, I promise you…_

**Bro, I promise…**

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

**I promise you…**

_I know they don't sound the way I plan them to be…_

**I promise you…**

_And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me…_

**I promise you…**

_I promise you, I promise you I will…_

**Big bro, I will…**

_I gotta tell you…_

**Need to tell you…**

_Gotta tell you…_

**I gotta tell you…**

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

**I promise you…**

_I know they don't sound the way I plan them to be…_

**I promise you…**

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me…_

**I promise you…**

_I promise, I promise you…_

**Bro, we'll stand together…**

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

**I promise you…**

_I know they don't sound the way I plan them to be…_

**I promise you…**

_But if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me…_

**I promise you…**

_I promise you, I promise you I will…_

**I will…**

**I will…**

**I will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand By Me**

_**Yup, another bonus chapter! The more reviews I get, the more of these treats I'll post. This one is based on the oldie-but-goodie by Ben E. King.**_

_When the night has come and the land is dark,_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid—oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

**You are here with me; I can see you among the swirling colors that make up this place. I call to you; my voice rings, echoes and multiplies through the void. You can hear me; I can tell because I notice you hesitate; you are obviously affected. My shouts continue, desperate to hold your attention, to keep you close, to keep you safe.**

_Oh darling, darling.—_

_Stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me—_

Being in the core of your thoughts is a full assault from all directions. You usually keep to yourself, so I have no way of knowing what's going on in your mind. Purples, greens and dark blues spiral around me as I continue on, your words occasionally floating about. I'm transfixed by the sound of your voice—animated, excited and pleading all at once. It seems to grab on and hold fast, and I put up no resistance. I've always enjoyed the pleasure of your company, and this is no exception.

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry—no, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me—_

**Energetically, happily, I throw my voice and my thoughts in every direction, hitting you from all sides. Not only can you hear me, but also you can sense the emotions in my words. I never thought you'd understand, or even care. But without speaking to each other directly, we can still connect, we can still share, and we can still express our love and devotion. As you journey on, I follow close behind, generating green outlines of myself. I'm starting to feel apprehensive, though I don't know why. Maybe because you'll leave here soon, and I don't want that. My occasional thoughts turn into pleas, urgency creeps into my voice, as genuine fear sweeps through me. Fear of loneliness, and fear of what's ahead for you. I want you to stay with me, to hold me, to show me that everything will be all right. You can't walk away from me. You can't…**

_So darling, darling…_

_Stand by me, oh—stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me…_

It's as if someone has decided to take a knife and gut me. You become more and more desperate as I keep walking, begging me not to leave, to let you come along. Your panic briefly immobilizes me. That's when I see a crowd of your outlines chasing after me, reaching for me, and a big outline of your face seems to propel itself in my direction amongst the twinkles of lights. With each new plea, my heart wrenches, reeling from the very thought of me abandoning you. I will die ten thousand times before even considering such an abhorrent thing. As long as there's breath in my body, I will always be here—to love you, to comfort you, to protect you.

_Oh darling, darling…_

_Stand by me, oh—stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me…_

**A whisper in the void calms the storm within me. It's you; I know it's you! I instantly feel reassured as you tell me that no matter what, you'll always be here for me. The road ahead is less foreboding now, less rocky. Whatever lies in store, I'll stick to you like peanut butter and jelly. I'll look out for you, just as you will for me.**

_Whenever you're in trouble—_

_Won't you stand by me, oh—stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me…_

Before I leave, I turn toward your green outline and capture it in an intense bear hug. You melt into it at once, pulling me against you so that our hearts beat in tandem, and for a magical moment, we are one entity. Ending the embrace is the last thing either of us want to do…

**We're here for you, bro. Always…**

Ditto…


	4. Stand by You

**I'm Gonna Stand by You**

Key: Plain=Mario, **Bold=Luigi, **Underline=Both

* * *

**Hands, put your empty hands in mine,**

**And scars, show me all the scars you hide—**

**And, Bro, if your stars are shattered, please take mine so yours can shine on, too,**

**Cause I'm gonna stand by you!**

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,

And Bro, I know you're hurting, but so am I—

But, Bro, if your stars are shattered, borrow mine so yours can shine on, too,

Cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Yeah, I know you never knew you were needed.

And sometimes, it was clear why your heart was beating.

And Bro, if your stars are shattered, we can brave through those emotions, too,

Cause I'm gonna stand by you!

**Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believed in,**

**And faith, I think faith is having a reason,**

**And, Bro, if your stars are shattered, borrow mine till yours can shine on, too,**

**Cause I'm gonna stand by you!**

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

**I'll be your eyes when you can't see!**

I'll be your arms, I'll be your strength, your guiding light!

And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees, cause I—

I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you!

Bro, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you!

Bro, you're not alone!

Oh, I'm gonna stand by you!

Even if we can't find Heaven—Heaven—Heaven—

Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you!

_I don't own the lyrics._

_Please read and review._


	5. I Know Your Name

**I Know Your Name**

**Mario is the one talking here.**

* * *

Heard you were in a conversation,

In the mirror, face to face with

A plumber less than perfect

How you wouldn't choose you first if

You were looking for a champion

How you would understand if

Everyone was picked before you

But that's just not your story—

* * *

True to who we are

We'll catch a star.

We'll make something out of nothing.

* * *

You don't need your name in lights;

You're famous in your own right!

Make no mistake,

Bro, I know your name!

How come you're living for applause

When you're already so adored?

It's all our stage;

Bro, I know your name!

I know your name—

* * *

You're not meant to just stay quiet.

You're meant to be a lion.

You can roar beyond a song

With every moment that you've got!

* * *

True to who we are

We'll catch a star.

We'll make something out of nothing.

* * *

You don't need your name in lights;

You're famous in your own right!

Make no mistake,

Bro, I know your name!

How come you're living for applause

When you're already so adored?

It's all our stage;

Bro, I know your name!

Yeah, I know your name.

* * *

You are chosen

Free, forgiven,

Wanted, wiser than most—

You're forever held and treasured—

You are loved.

* * *

You don't need your name in lights.

You're famous in your own right.

* * *

You don't need your name in lights;

You're famous in your own right!

Make no mistake;

Bro, I know your name!

How come you're living for applause

When you're already so adored?

It's all our stage;

Bro, I know your name!

Yeah, I know your name!

I know your name…

* * *

**Based on: "He Knows My Name" by Francesca Battistelli **


End file.
